Le Yaourt à la grecque
by Beuah
Summary: Nouveau recueil d'OS et drabbles de tous les genres, de la bêtise au mélodrame saintseiyesque en passant par le fluff et que sais-je encore. Mais un thème assez saugrenu rassemble tous ces écrits : le yaourt. Rating K plus global pour le moment, 2 OS en ligne. Le dessin de couverture est de Manuka-chan, merci à elle !
1. Préface et table des matières

Salutations cordiales !

Me revoici pour un recueil exceptionnel d'OS et drabbles _Saint Seiya_ , qui se veut dans le même style que Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque ! Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ma Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque – car oui ça peut arriver, il s'agit d'un recueil dont le concept est très simple : mélanger plusieurs types d'OS, du drôle au dramatique en passant par le fluff et le hardcore, comme s'il s'agissait d'une salade avec du sucré, du salé, des trucs aussi bizarres que de l'ananas dans une pizza (non parce qu'en toute objectivité on v– comment ça c'est pas le moment ?)... Bref, la Salade Niçoise Plutôt Grecque, c'est mon fourre-tout _Saint Seiya_ officiel depuis deux mille quatorze. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je produise à nouveau pour ce recueil, ça fait un bail que je n'ai rien mis. Mais là n'est pas la question.

Et là vous vous demandez : pourquoi diable créer un autre recueil qui porte le même concept que le précédent ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement publier à nouveau dans cette Salade Niçoise qui fait plus ou moins ma modeste renommée ? C'est tout simplement parce que celui que vous vous apprêtez à commencer a tout de même une singularité fort... Singulière – paie ton bac L Beuah et puis t'as qu'à dire que depuis trois ans que tu l'as eu y'a prescription. Le Yaourt à la grecque est un recueil d'OS et de drabbles _Saint Seiya_ , tous genres et tons confondus mais qui tournent tous autour d'une même thématique. Quelle thématique ? Eh bien, la thématique du... Heu... Ben... Le...

Le... Yaourt.

Ou plutôt, les produits laitiers en général. Je crois.

Voilà voilà.

Oui bon, hein, avec un titre pareil, vous auriez dû vous en douter, hein. Bon.

Non, je ne plaisante pas. Ceci est véritablement un recueil qui va vous parler de Chevaliers, de Marinas, de Spectres, de God Warriors, de dieux et de YAOURT. Et si vous vous posez la question : oui, je suis sobre en vous écrivant ce présent prologue, je n'ai pas non plus pris de substance illicite. À moins que Manuka-chan (que je salue !) ne mette quelque chose d'étrange dans son thé. À ce propos, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de la création de ce recueil puisque c'est elle qui m'en a donné l'idée lors d'un dîner en ce bon vieux mois de juin deux mille dix-sept. Et c'est également elle qui a dessiné l'image que j'utilise en couverture, et qui est en rapport avec un des OS. Elle a des talents cachés, héhé... Allez donc la remercier comme il se doit mais surtout, allez lire ses écrits, par exemple et entre autres la mythique saga Mafia Blue, en deux opus, série en cours à l'heure où je vous écris ! Vous allez adorer ! (et non ça ne parle pas de yaourt, enfin pas vraiment, enfin vous verrez)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec la petite table des matières du recueil, et je vous souhaite une lecture aussi agréable qu'un yaourt au sucre de canne bien frais dans votre gosier après un chouette repas. Et n'oubliez pas : il paraît que les produits laitiers, c'est bon pour la santé. Enfin après j'en sais rien, j'en prends jamais, mais... Oh et puis zut à plus dans l'bus.

* * *

 _ **Table des matières (mise à jour du 25 juin 2017) :**_

 **1 -** **Mets de la honte** **(25/06/2017)**

 **2 -** **Powerbeauf** **(25/06/2017)**

 **Bonne lecture !**


	2. Mets de la honte

_**Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Mets de la honte

 **Rating : K**

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Personnages :** Un grand classique en matière de duos pour commencer !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ah, la Tour Eiffel. Haute de très exactement trois cent vingt-quatre mètres à l'époque où vous la voyez, construite pour l'Exposition universelle de mille huit cent quatre vingt-neuf à Paris, c'est aujourd'hui l'emblème de la capitale française, voire du pays tout entier. Les touristes affluent par milliers chaque jour pour se prendre en _selfie_ en train de faire semblant de s'y adosser ou de la tenir entre deux doigts – comme c'est original, et on décompte au moins cinq répliques de la dame de fer dans le monde. Mais saviez-vous que le symbole même de la robustesse de notre République a plusieurs fois oscillé par le passé ? On raconte qu'en décembre quatre vingt dix-neuf, très précisément le vingt-six du mois soit très peu de temps avant le passage au troisième millénaire, une forte tempête a réussi à faire trembler la géante métallique. Mais votre humble serviteur, qui connaît bien des anecdotes au sujet de sa chère ville lumière, va vous révéler un secret. Mais que cela reste entre nous, bien entendu, car nous savons tous ô combien il est important pour les Chevaliers d'Athéna de se savoir en sécurité derrière l'infranchissable barrière de cosmos du Sanctuaire, car nous savons que leur existence ne doit surtout pas être révélée au grand jour ! Sachez pourtant que si la Tour Eiffel a bougé ce jour-là, ce n'était absolument pas à cause d'une misérable brise de deux cent quarante kilomètres-heure, mais bel et bien par la faute d'un des protecteurs de la déesse porte-égide ! Ou plutôt, par la faute de deux d'entre eux. Permettez à votre serviteur de vous conter la véritable histoire de l'oscillation de la Tour Eiffel.

Et aux derniers d'entre vous à rester quelque peu sceptiques quant à la véracité des propos que je m'apprête à vous relater, je pose cette unique question : vous rappelez-vous seulement de ce que vous faisiez le vingt-six décembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix-neuf ? Non ? Vraiment pas ? Problème résolu. Maintenant, lisez donc.

Au premier étage de la Tour Eiffel, par un début d'après-midi de décembre quelque peu maussade dans le célèbre restaurant Cinquante-Huit, deux hommes terminaient tranquillement leur déjeuner à plusieurs étoiles – et également plusieurs voire beaucoup de chiffres avant la virgule sur l'addition qui arriverait fatalement. L'un d'entre eux observait les arbres danser vivement au rythme endiablé d'une rafale quand il fut surpris par la voix sinueuse d'un homme en tenue de service fort distinguée qui s'approchait de la table. Dans un français impeccable, ce serveur expérimenté demanda :

« Avez-vous terminé, messieurs ? »

Le seul des deux attablés qui était en mesure de lui répondre lui fit comprendre que c'était le cas avec un sourire aussi conciliant qu'il était faux, et après avoir débarrassé en silence, l'homme dans une tenue de restaurateur d'une autre époque revint pour poser l'inévitable question qui ponctuait un repas gastronomique au pays de Molière :

« Fromage ou dessert ? »

Alors que le seul français parmi les deux clients allait répondre calmement à cette demande, mettant ainsi fin à l'épineux problème, au cornélien dilemme, à cet ultimatum rendant tout touriste blême ***** , l'autre se décida à prendre la parole, la mine ma foi bien moins sombre que le temps au-dehors. Il s'était mis droit sur sa chaise, peut être un peu trop droit au goût de celui qui mangeait en face de lui plus tôt, et il s'évertua à formuler sa requête de la manière la plus claire, limpide, intelligible et concise possible, afin qu'il fût compris par tout être humain se respectant, peu importe le langage que cet humain pouvait parler.

La Tour Eiffel s'ébranla avec la Tour de Babel que Milo fit écrouler quand avec un grand sourire, il répondit au serveur par ce mot :

« Yaourt ! »

Un silence aussi vertigineux que la hauteur du monument parisien saisit le restaurant tout entier. Tout le monde le sentit alors, sauf le premier concerné : face à une telle faute de goût, un tel blasphème à l'encontre de la culture française, la Tour Eiffel elle-même s'était consternée, l'outrage commis lui ayant momentanément fait courber l'échine. Dehors, on n'entendait plus que le vent, et certains pensèrent alors que c'était lui qui avait bousculé la Tour, refusant catégoriquement de croire qu'un tel rustre à l'accent grec épouvantable venait de réussir à bousculer la plus grande dame de France.

La légende raconte également qu'un Camus exaspéré comme jamais a fissuré la table en se cognant le front contre son plat et que le serveur en a perdu ses mignonnes quoiqu'obsolètes petites moustaches, mettant fin à une mode qui ne revient que passé le vingt-et-unième siècle grâce ou à cause des _hipsters_.

Maintenant, vous savez. Et si vous vous attardez un jour dans le célèbre escalier en colimaçon de l'édifice ou au pire dans son ascenseur, vous aurez fait quelque chose qu'en bien des années vécues à Paris l'auteure de ce chapitre n'a jamais faite. Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'elle se fiche de la Tour Eiffel comme d'une guigne, nom d'Athéna ! Il n'y a guère que ce récit véritable qui l'intéresse concernant ce vulgaire tas de ferraille ! Non mais franchement !

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 *** : Qui dit langue de Molière dit discours en alexandrins, non ?**

 **Au passage, le titre est une tentative échouée de jeu de mots. Je vous laisse le trouver – et surtout le trouver pathétique. Bisous bisous ! Je vous laisse débattre dans tous vos commentaires sur le choix qu'il faut faire : fromage ou bien dessert ? (oh, encore des vers gratuits ! allez salut !)**


	3. Powerbeauf

_**Informations :**_

 **Titre :** Powerbeauf

 **Rating : K**

 **Genres :** Humour, détournement de chanson, preuve flagrante que Beuah est salée de ne pas être allée au Hellfest cette année encore

 **Personnages :** Des gens tout à fait respectables mais qui ne figurent que vraiment très peu dans mes écrits d'ordinaire – mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour les beaux yeux de Manuka-chan !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La journée a été aussi rude qu'un Rhadamanthe en manque (ou en excès) de spiritueux pour les deux Juges aujourd'hui en fonction aux Enfers ainsi que pour leurs fidèles bras droits. Et quoi de mieux qu'une pause musicale amplement méritée pour adoucir les mœurs et apaiser les esprits mis à l'épreuve des heures durant ? Éaque, de bonne humeur, a inauguré les modestes festivités en proposant un pop-rock un peu tranquille pour siroter son thé et lire ce pavé qu'il se traîne depuis des mois faute de temps à lui accorder. Il fredonne discrètement, observant par ailleurs à la dérobée ce frisson qu'a Kagaho à chaque fois qu'un _« mmmh mmmmh »_ se perd trop près de son oreille, et quand vient le tour d'un autre de ses compères de prendre possession de la radio faisant également office de lecteur CD, le népalais laisse le suivant faire tranquillement. Mais c'est sans compter sur le nouveau propriétaire de la machine, aux goûts fort prononcés qui a eu l'honorable mérite de faire sursauter tous les somnolents de la pièce seulement trois secondes après avoir appuyé sur le bouton _Play_. Rune se tient à présent la poitrine d'une main crispée, le visage aussi pâle que sa longue chevelure. Éaque après sa petite frayeur se contente d'un sourire discret, bien à l'abri derrière ses innombrables pages, habitué au phénomène. Et Kagaho, quant à lui, est resté parfaitement impassible tout du long parce qu'il est immunisé contre tout ce qui est tonitruant.

Satisfait de son petit effet, Minos ouvre un pot de yaourt en savourant l'introduction d'un de ses albums préférés à défaut de pouvoir savourer son laitage tout de suite – sacrebleu où est cette fichue cuillère. Une fois son ustensile en acier inoxydable retrouvé à côté du poste de musique, le norvégien commence alors à déguster son en-cas en se délectant de son morceau de musique metal.

Et puis, vient un moment où tous ces mots latins martelés comme la pauvre caisse claire du groupe qui pensait ne pas être venue là pour souffrir – okay – inspirent le Juge considéré comme le plus pernicieux des trois. Brandissant vaillamment son pot en plastique comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal, il élève sa voix la plus profonde et lugubre pour accompagner la chanson dont l'ambiance l'est tout autant.

 _« Benedictus ! Et bifidus ! Benedictus Hallelujaaaaa ! Ô Bifidus ! Et activus ! Le Bifidus de l'Activiaaaaaa ! »_

Rune, lassé de frôler l'infarctus (encore un mot latin !) toutes les cinq secondes, finit par se lever calmement et quitter la pièce pour partir en quête d'un Graal qu'on lui espère trouver incessamment sous peu : le silence. Bon sang, il préfère encore le _yaourt_ de Zelos interprétant à sa manière du Katy Perry pendant les soirées karaoké...

* * *

 _ **Note de fin de texte :**_

 **Voilà donc l'OS qui a inspiré la couverture _made in_ Manuka-chan ! Pour ceux qui se poseraient éventuellement la question : la chanson sur laquelle Minos brandit son yaourt, c'est ****_Blessed and Possessed_** **du groupe Powerwolf.** ** _Powerwolf, Powerbeauf_** **, vous avez saisi... Haha... Encore un jeu de mots douteux,** ** _badam tss_** **comme dirait l'autre... Il n'empêche que c'est un de mes morceaux préférés. La honte ? Oh, vous savez, j'ai massacré tellement de choses aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus à un crime près... Allez, à la revoyure !**


End file.
